


No flying the Atom suit

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not for Felicity/Olicty fans, hilarious death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: A much more realistic version of Felicity flying the Atom suit and not the pandering garbage we got on the show





	No flying the Atom suit

**Hey guys**

**Was looking for something to post and just had this in my document folder so figured why not.**

**So, this is inspired by two things really. The first is the utter stupidity of Felicity recusing Oliver in the Atom suit which is just one more example of Felicity’s pandering moments. One of the massive ones for sure** to **.**

**Mostly because Felicity flawlessly flying in the Atom suit then catching Oliver and landing perfectly despite having never used the suit before is totally ridiculous.**

**Which no I don’t buy the argument that Felicity having helped built it, just because an inventor can build something like a plane doesn’t mean he can fly it.**

**And really there is no logical reason why Oliver couldn’t have survived the fall since he had on body armor in 3x23 and has managed to live through Yao Fei throwing him into a waterfall during his first year on the island.**

**So, the Oliver needed Felicity to recuse him only makes sense if you’re a Felicity/Olicty worshipper which we all know the showrunner and the Olicty nut job fanbase are.**

**Here are two different versions of shall we say a much more realistic version of events for Felicity trying to fly the Atom suit.**

**Don’t own Arrow or this would have been in the episode at all**

* * *

 Near the dam

Felicity is flying along in The Atom suit when seeing Oliver fall off the dam due to getting shot she goes to activate one of the controls. However not knowing how to fly this properly Felicity ends up flying straight down into the ground near the end of the massive waterfall, almost all her bones shattering upon impact in the suit.

So as Felicity lays there dying she blames Ray being an idiot for not building the suit properly.

A short while later Oliver having survived the fall into the water and getting shot due to his League of Assassins suit, eventually comes upon Felicity’s dead body in the suit.

* * *

Ray’s office in Palmer Tech

Placing the helmet on to finish completing The Atom suit Felicity is waiting for the screens to start up. If Ray doesn’t want to go and let thousands of people die to save Oliver, the man she loves then she’s going to. As long as Oliver lets her control him however, she wishes, and he doesn’t show himself to be smarter than her they’ll be fine. Especially when they go run off to Ivy Town. Until she gets bored of course.

Seeing the systems come online Felicity goes to start one of the controls only realizes far too late her mistake. Because of mistakenly activating a system that the setup wasn’t hooked up properly yet and it causes the top half of the suit to violently spin in 180 degrees.

The resulting action cuts Felicity’s entire upper body in half spilling out blood and other parts of her insides with killing her almost instantly.

Ray looks over from the computers in horror at the site with running over to pull off the helmet and steps back in shock upon seeing her lifeless eyes.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this**


End file.
